


Where You Belong

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Rumbelle poem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/PicMonkeyCollage_zpsukpvkd8p.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

6/19/2014

11:35am

 

**"Where You Belong"**

 

When people fear me

You did not.

When people loathe me

You did not.

You loved me.

You saw through the cloak

Saw through the defenses

Even the toughest walls I had placed

You broke down every single one of them.

 

I did not understand

For who could ever love a beast like myself.

You did.

For you are always in my corner

The hero you were meant to be

Despite the villain I am

It did not steer you away

Your course stay the same

Always by my side

 

Our story is old

Tale as old as time.

But our love is true

Even if it took me a while to let you in.

Now, I wouldn't have you anywhere but with me.

It is where you belong.


End file.
